The Next Generation
by Vivianita
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a daughter, and she's going to be starting Hogwarts soon! plz read and review, enjoy!! ^_~
1. Default Chapter

~*~§~*~ The Next Generation ~*~§~*~

A/N: hey you guys! I was BoReD, and I decided to start writing anotehr story. This is about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's child and their time at Hogwarts. I will be continuing with my other story Hermione's BIG Change-but right now it's onto this story!, so read, review, and enjoy! ^_^

~*~Kristina~*~

Chapter 1: Prolouge

Screams of pain filled the small magical hospital room as Hermione Malfoy struggled and pushed to give birth to her her first child. 

"Push!" , the nurse directed Hermione.

"I'm trying god damn it!!", Hermione half shouted, sweating as she grasped onto her husband, Draco Malfoy's hand.

"You can do it baby", Draco kindly directed his wife. 

"Just one more push Mrs.Malfoy, and you're all done", the nurse told Hermione.

With one final push Hermione had just delivered her baby.

"Congradgulations Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy!!", The nurse beamed. "You now have a new daughter!".

The nurse took the smallest Malfoy to be cleaned and clothed. 

Hermione smiled and drifted off into and easy sleep.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione awoke in the hospital bed.

"Draco…" she moaned, still half asleep. Draco was on the other side of the room, pacing around with a small pink bundle wrapped in his arms.

"Herm, here's your daughter", Draco smiled and said, as he placed his daughter into her mother's arms for the first time. 

Hermione looked at her daughter for the first time.

She was sleeping soundly, like and angel. Her porcelain white skin was perfect and flawless, like a China Doll's. Her face was framed with an adorable button nosy and a small pink pouty mouth. She had a head full of whitish silver platinum-blonde soft hair. 

Soon the baby awoke, and when she opened her eyes, Hermione gasped. 

She had ice blue eyes, framed with the most beautiful thick and very long dark black eyelashes. It was and unusual, but gorgeous combination. 

"Draco, isn't she lovely?", asked Hermione beaming at her husband. "yeah, she really is", Draco smiled.

"Draco, she looks exactly like you!-she has all of her daddy's features, and NONE of mine!", Hermione exclaimed. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the gesture, but his wife was right. While he, Draco, had platinum silver blonde hair and ice blue eyes, Hermione had light brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. 

"What should we name her?", Hermione asked, snapping Draco out of his train of trait thoughts. 

"Hmmm…", Draco said outloud.

"Well I was thinking about Michelle Jade", Hermione said. "What do you think?", she asked her husband. 

"It's beatiful", Draco replied. "So it is Michelle Jade Malfoy", Draco said happily. It sounded good to him. 

Magically, something appeared in the air and fell into Hermione's lap. It was little Michelle's Birth Certificate.

It appeared with the following information:

Name: Michelle Jade Malfoy

D.O.B: October 25th, 2005

Weight: 6 pounds 12 oz.

Length/Height: 21 inches.

Birth Place: London, England

Parents Names: Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Katelyn Granger Malfoy 

Magical Percentage: 50%- Half Blood. Father: Pure Blood Wizard, Mother: Muggle Born Witch

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Draco soon left the hospital later that day, taking small Michelle to the Malfoy Manor to start her new life as a witch. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-A/N: Sorry if the chapter seemed short!, I wrote it at about 10 p.m., because I was sitting in my room and the idea for the first chapter kinda just popped in my head! I should be updating at least weekly, or sooner because I'm on my summer break, and I'm usually not home during the day. Chapter 2 will be up soon!, I hope you liked the first chappy, and if there are any questions, or comments leave me you e-mail and I'll get back to your questions a.s.a.p.!, thanx, keep reading and reviewing ^_~-

~*~Kristina~*~


	2. The Letter

A/N: Hey people, I hope that you liked the first chapter!-well read and review and I'all try to update weekly!!-thanx- ^_~-

~*~Kristina~*~

~*~§~*~ The Next Generation ~*~§~*~

Chapter 2: The Letter

-11 years later:

"Honey wake up!", Hermione yelled to her daughter Michelle.

Michelle rolled over, still half-groggy and sleepy.

"I'm up mum, I'll be down in about 10 minutes!", Michelle yelled back to her mother.

Michelle Malfoy went from being an adorable baby, to a beautiful young lady.

She had very long straight white silver blonde hair that fell past her waist to her lower back. She was slim and trim, and she had a curvy figure for her age. She had gotten more tan over the years, which looked beautiful with her light hair.

She still had the extremely long dark eyelashes that contrasted beautifully with her ice blue eyes. All in all, she was a sight to see.

Michelle was also somewhat of a tomboy. Her two favorite activities/sports to do were playing quidditch (her favorite wizarding sport) and skateboarding (her favorite muggle sport.) Michelle was fantastic at both of these activities, and she wasn't a "poser" either. She had kicked ass at skateboarding competitions, and she was getting offered sponsorships around the clock. This was all really incredible, because Michelle was only 11 years old.

"Shell, come on hurry up!, you're breakfast is getting cold!!", Hermione shouted to her daughter again.

Michelle had just gotten out of the shower. She put on a white Element T-shirt, a pair of baggy dark navy blue Hurley cargo pants, and a pair of dark blue DC skateboarding shoes. She wore only lip gloss, and she wore her hair down.

Michelle darted down the stairs. "I'm here mum, sorry it took me son long, where's dad?", Michelle asked her mum.

"It's ok love. Draco's out practicing with the quidditch team, he won't be back until later tonight.", Hermione told Michelle.

Draco Malfoy now played professional quidditch for the Wimbourne Wasps. He was their seeker.

Just then, Michelle's little brother came running down the huge mansion's staircase. 

Zachary Malfoy was only a year younger than Michelle, making him 10. He looked _exactly _like Draco did when he was a kid. If you looked at recent pictures of Zach, and pictures of Draco from his childhood, you would have thought they were twins. 

Zach was also very athletic, like Michelle. He played baseball, quidditch, and he skateboarded as well.

"Zach sweetie, they're pancakes and bacon on the table-help yourself", Hermione directed her son.

"Thanks mum", Zach replied. 

Hermione was 5 months pregnant with her third child, and instead of the house elf's cooking (which she HATED as well, she was against house labor, and she had been since her time at Hogwarts) she had been doing a lot of her home made cooking, and she had been staying home as well. 

As three of the Malfoy's we're eating, a snowy owl cames and sat on the windowsill. It tapped on the window, Michelle got up and let her owl Shadow in. Shadow held a letter in her beak. 

"Mum, look!", Michelle said excitedly. She knew what it was. 

"Open it sweetheart", Hermione told her daughter. It was Michelle's long awated Hogwart's letter. Michelle opened it and read it right away:

Dear Ms.Malfoy,

We are please to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of what you will be needing for your first year, here at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express will be departing Platform 9 ¾ from King's Cross Station at exactly 11 a.m. on September 1st. We await your arrival, and we hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Head Mistress and Head of Gryffindor.

Michelle was thrilled to receive her letter.

"Mum, when can we go to Diagon Ally to get all of my school stuff?", Michelle asked.

"well we can't go today because Zach has a baseball game at 5:oo p.m., and you're dad is gonna meet us there, so does tomorrow sound good to you?", Hermione asked.

"Sure that's fine", Michelle said.

"Shell, Zach, I'm gonna go run some errands, so Zach I'll drop you off at the quidditch pitch, and Shellie, I'll take you down to the skate park, ok?", Hermione explained to her children.

"Sounds good to me", Zach said.

"Sweet", replied Michelle.

Michelle, Hermione, and Zach then piled up into their SUV and we're gone for the rest of the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sry this chapter didn't have a lot of magic, action, or Draco * smirks * in it. It was kind of explaining where Hermione, Michelle and everyone was at in their lives. Oh, btw, I hoped you like Michelle's brother Zach!- I'll be updating soon!!- Keep reviweing!- ^_^-

~*~Kristina~*~


	3. The Letter

A/N: Hey people, I hope that you liked the first chapter!-well read and review and I'all try to update weekly!!-thanx- ^_~-

~*~Kristina~*~

~*~§~*~ The Next Generation ~*~§~*~

Chapter 2: The Letter

-11 years later:

"Honey wake up!", Hermione yelled to her daughter Michelle.

Michelle rolled over, still half-groggy and sleepy.

"I'm up mum, I'll be down in about 10 minutes!", Michelle yelled back to her mother.

Michelle Malfoy went from being an adorable baby, to a beautiful young lady.

She had very long straight white silver blonde hair that fell past her waist to her lower back. She was slim and trim, and she had a curvy figure for her age. She had gotten more tan over the years, which looked beautiful with her light hair.

She still had the extremely long dark eyelashes that contrasted beautifully with her ice blue eyes. All in all, she was a sight to see.

Michelle was also somewhat of a tomboy. Her two favorite activities/sports to do were playing quidditch (her favorite wizarding sport) and skateboarding (her favorite muggle sport.) Michelle was fantastic at both of these activities, and she wasn't a "poser" either. She had kicked ass at skateboarding competitions, and she was getting offered sponsorships around the clock. This was all really incredible, because Michelle was only 11 years old.

"Shell, come on hurry up!, you're breakfast is getting cold!!", Hermione shouted to her daughter again.

Michelle had just gotten out of the shower. She put on a white Element T-shirt, a pair of baggy dark navy blue Hurley cargo pants, and a pair of dark blue DC skateboarding shoes. She wore only lip gloss, and she wore her hair down.

Michelle darted down the stairs. "I'm here mum, sorry it took me son long, where's dad?", Michelle asked her mum.

"It's ok love. Draco's out practicing with the quidditch team, he won't be back until later tonight.", Hermione told Michelle.

Draco Malfoy now played professional quidditch for the Wimbourne Wasps. He was their seeker.

Just then, Michelle's little brother came running down the huge mansion's staircase. 

Zachary Malfoy was only a year younger than Michelle, making him 10. He looked _exactly _like Draco did when he was a kid. If you looked at recent pictures of Zach, and pictures of Draco from his childhood, you would have thought they were twins. 

Zach was also very athletic, like Michelle. He played baseball, quidditch, and he skateboarded as well.

"Zach sweetie, they're pancakes and bacon on the table-help yourself", Hermione directed her son.

"Thanks mum", Zach replied. 

Hermione was 5 months pregnant with her third child, and instead of the house elf's cooking (which she HATED as well, she was against house labor, and she had been since her time at Hogwarts) she had been doing a lot of her home made cooking, and she had been staying home as well. 

As three of the Malfoy's we're eating, a snowy owl cames and sat on the windowsill. It tapped on the window, Michelle got up and let her owl Shadow in. Shadow held a letter in her beak. 

"Mum, look!", Michelle said excitedly. She knew what it was. 

"Open it sweetheart", Hermione told her daughter. It was Michelle's long awated Hogwart's letter. Michelle opened it and read it right away:

Dear Ms.Malfoy,

We are please to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of what you will be needing for your first year, here at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express will be departing Platform 9 ¾ from King's Cross Station at exactly 11 a.m. on September 1st. We await your arrival, and we hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Head Mistress and Head of Gryffindor.

Michelle was thrilled to receive her letter.

"Mum, when can we go to Diagon Ally to get all of my school stuff?", Michelle asked.

"well we can't go today because Zach has a baseball game at 5:oo p.m., and you're dad is gonna meet us there, so does tomorrow sound good to you?", Hermione asked.

"Sure that's fine", Michelle said.

"Shell, Zach, I'm gonna go run some errands, so Zach I'll drop you off at the quidditch pitch, and Shellie, I'll take you down to the skate park, ok?", Hermione explained to her children.

"Sounds good to me", Zach said.

"Sweet", replied Michelle.

Michelle, Hermione, and Zach then piled up into their SUV and we're gone for the rest of the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sry this chapter didn't have a lot of magic, action, or Draco * smirks * in it. It was kind of explaining where Hermione, Michelle and everyone was at in their lives. Oh, btw, I hoped you like Michelle's brother Zach!- I'll be updating soon!!- Keep reviweing!- ^_^-

~*~Kristina~*~


End file.
